Lettre à un être cher
by kiwi-caramel
Summary: Un peu de papier, un stylo, deux ou trois mots à dire, quelque chose de trop difficile à exprimer en tête à tête... Une petite lettre glissée sous une porte de chambre, de bureau ou de salle d'entraînement et le tour est joué.
1. Similis sentiments

Cher Vexen,

Je t'écris cette lettre en espérant que tu en comprendras l'intérêt scientifique, ainsi que sentimental. Je sais, c'est un mot que l'on ne prononce pas énormément dans l'organisation. Sentiment. Tellement persuadé de ne plus en avoir, nous ne voulons même plus en parler. Pourtant c'est un mot plein d'espoir et de beauté. Bien sûr il porte la haine, la rancœur… Mais aussi l'amour et la joie. Si nous pouvions au moins nous souvenir de ce que nous étions auparavant, de nos sentiments… N'est-ce pas Even ? Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ça que je veux te parler, je ne veux pas te froisser même si ce serait difficile pour le moment. Toi qui te penses sans émotions.

J'y ai réfléchis depuis quelques temps, et j'en suis arrivé à me poser une question : Comment un être à part entière fait-il pour aimer ?  
C'est en réalité très simple, à force d'en parler les Homme (par exemple) ont finis par le trouver en eux. L'amour en lui-même n'est qu'un mot que l'on pose sur une sensation de bien être que l'on ressent en présence de quelqu'un. Je sais que tu le ressens, ce bien être, quand tu es assit sur ton siège presque aussi haut que celui de Roxas ou de notre Supérieur.  
Mais le problème, c'est que ce sentiment, si personne n'en parle, personne ne le connait, et donc personne ne s'imagine le ressentir. C'est bête et simple comme bonjour.  
J'arrive maintenant à notre cas. Les Similis dit « de base » sont bien trop primitif pour pouvoir penser d'eux même. Ils obéissent aux ordres et c'est tout. Pourtant, on remarque chez certains un léger instinct grégaire. Beaucoup attaque en groupe de façon instinctive. Pour résoudre un sentiment de solitude. Et nous ? N'avons-nous pas formé une organisation pour vaincre la même peur de façon presque inconsciente ?

Ce que je viens de découvrir va sans-doute changer notre raison d'exister, notre vision du monde et notre façon d'agir ! Ce que j'ai écrit, je suis conscient du poids que ça peut avoir, que ce n'est pas anodin et que je peux avoir des problèmes pour ce que je vais te dire :  
Ce n'est pas que nous n'avons pas de cœur (et donc de sentiments), c'est simplement que nous ne savons pas nous en servir (ou plutôt les exprimer).  
Ça peut paraître complètement fou et invraisemblable je le reconnais. Pourtant il faut que tu me croies. La preuve, depuis que je m'en suis rendu compte et que je fais des recherches à ce sujet, je commence à ressentir certaines choses, et à apprécier encore plus certaines personnes. Je lis, j'observe, j'essaye, je m'informe et le résultat est plutôt convaincant.  
Xemnas et son cœur de tous les royaumes ? Il le sait, j'en suis sûr. C'est simplement que ça devait bien l'arranger de nous mener comme des petits chiens vers un Kingdom Hearts qui a plus un goût de vengeance que de cœur et de liberté.

Bien sûr, je ne ressens pas que de belle chose. Je connais enfin la haine folle, la peur et il m'arrive parfois d'avoir le cœur brisé. Ce cœur que j'étais moi aussi persuadé de ne plus avoir. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je suis maintenant capable de ressentir pour toi. Si seulement tu pouvais éveiller ton cœur embrumé de Ténèbres… Me montrer un peu d'affection à moi qui me sent si seul.

Alors réfléchis-y, lis un peu de roman à l'eau de rose, pour la peur va voir Demyx… Il est de très bon conseil malheureusement. Sort un peu dans les mondes extérieurs, observe les autres et dis-moi ce que tu en penses, toi qui es scientifique.  
Parce que sache que maintenant et à jamais, je t'aime.

Saïx.

* * *

Lettre de Vexen à Saïx.  
Votre avis ? J'en posterais peut-être d'autre si ça vous plaît... Si vous avez un couple à me proposer je suis preneuse =) [Sachant que je ne ferais pas trop d'Akuroku pour changer un peu les habitudes =P]


	2. Derniers mots

Cher Zexion,

J'ai écrit cette lettre pour toi, avec mes mots maladroits. Je sais que tu les apprécies, tu me l'as dit l'autre jour. Tu sais ? Quand je me suis encore excusé de ne pas pouvoir écrire les mêmes lettres que toi. Elles étaient pleines de douceur, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi avant de mieux te connaître. Tu as l'air si froid, seul, taciturne… La liste est si longue. Je me suis confié à Roxas sur notre relation, je le considère comme mon meilleur ami… Mais il ne veut pas me croire. Il dit que c'est du grand n'importe quoi, que tu n'as jamais levé les yeux vers personne, que tu sembles toujours sur le point de pleurer en crachant des mots menaçant… Et que tu ne peux donc pas écrire autre chose que tes rapports. Il n'est pas très sociable lui non plus. Mais il avait raison. Effectivement, tu avais l'air triste. Quelque chose te tracassait ? Quelque chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ? Peut-être étais-tu déjà au courant de la suite des évènements. De ton funeste destin.  
J'ai vu… J'ai vu Saïx et Vexen s'embrasser. J'ai été choqué, et puis plus rien. Nous sommes pareil, sauf que nous n'avons jamais put « passer à l'acte ». Nous n'avons pas eut le temps, n'est ce pas ?  
Tu sais, je t'en veux. Tu as été stupide, ce n'était qu'un enfant et tu n'as même pas put le voir venir. Tu t'es fait avoir comme… Comme moi. Je me ferais sans doute avoir dans une situation pareille. Mais toi tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu étais trop intelligent, rusé, attentif ! Et tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner. Maintenant, je suis seul puisque Roxas part aussi. Voilà, je pleure et c'est de ta faute.  
Avant de devoir te faire mes adieux, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te voir une dernière fois. Passer les doigts dans tes cheveux. Je t'aurais chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce quelque chose que ce chuchote les humains quand leur cœur bat à l'unissons. J'aurais embrassé ton cou, puis ta joue et pour finir j'aurais posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Je sais que tu aurais prit les devants après. Tu aurais sut quoi faire. Sinon j'aurais glissé ma langue entre tes dents et je serais allé caresser la tienne avant d'ouvrir ton lourd manteau. Je t'aurais caressé le dos, puis les flancs. Qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire tout ça. Mais nous n'avons pas eut le temps. Au fond, je n'ai même pas put te les faire, mes adieux.  
Je regrette de m'être emporté un peu plus haut, mais je me sens si seul. Tellement seul que j'écris une lettre à un camarade disparut. Tu étais plus qu'un camarade mais je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? Roxas disait que tu te moquais de moi. Si c'est vrai, je ne veux pas le savoir. Laisse-moi au moins cette illusion avant de disparaître à mon tour.  
Cette mission est sans doute ma dernière. Je dois faire revenir Roxas. J'en étais heureux au départ et puis… Et puis il se trouve que ce Sora est bien plus fort que ce que Xemnas m'avait dit. Si je désobéis, le N°1 me tuera, et si je m'exécute… Ce sera ce sale imposteur qui aura le dernier mot. Alors avant de partir pour la Forteresse Oubliée je voulais te dire une dernière fois que je t'ai aimé de tout mon petit cœur Ténébreux, aussi fort qu'un Simili puisse aimer et je pleurerais ta mort aussi longtemps que mes yeux me le permettront.

Peut-être à tout de suite, qui sait, peut-être que le Paradis existe.

Demyx.

* * *

J'espère que cette nouvelle lettre vous plaira. J'ai une petite idée pour le couple suivant mais j'aime toujours les propositions =)


	3. Dance ardente pour fleur brisée

Marlulu,

C'était simplement pour te dire que, franchement, j'en peux plus. Je veux bien faire le gentil chienchien, remuer la queue et obéir à tes ordres… Mais j'ai mes limites et il semble que tu sois entrain de me demander de les dépasser. Non parce que tu vois, je ne t'aime pas et le fais que tu me demandes de devenir ami avec toi… La bouche en cœur genre princesse Marlulu… Voilà quoi, j'ai pas vraiment aimé.  
Donc oui, maintenant tu le sais ce n'est plus un secret : Je te déteste. Dans le sens où, dès que je te vois, j'ai une folle envie de meurtre. J'aurais bien aimé te foutre sur la gueule jusqu'à ce que tes yeux de midinette pleurent pour une bonne raison… Mais j'ai déjà assez de mal à essayer de retrouver Rox'… Tu vois, Sora et lui, ce sont des mecs sympas. Ils m'ont jamais demandé si je voulais signer une pétition pour changer la couleur de nos manteaux, eux.  
Tu l'auras compris : Non, je ne veux pas devenir ton ami. J'en ai rien à foutre de tes fleurs et de ton « Amour caché secret pour la plus belle des nymphes blondes de mon cul »… Donc je me casse (Si jamais Xemny demande pourquoi il lui manque un bouffe couille dans son bureau, tu lui diras que c'est de ta faute bien entendu). Si jamais tu remarque que, ho miracle ! tu es un homme, t'iras faire ta déclaration de mes deux à Larxene, tu la prendras sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre et puis on verra pour la suite.

Donc, dit à Xemny que je suis définitivement partit. De façon définitive (le contraire de provisoire), ce qui veut dire que je ne reviendrais pas dans cette organisation de merde. Xigy, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Luxord… Heu, j'ai rien à leur dire m'enfin si tu veux me mettre quelque chose sur le dos, je te dois bien ça (C'est moi qui a truqué le Strip-Poker de la dernière fois - ça peut t'aider). Dans ma chambre, tout en haut de l'étagère où je posais mes CD, il y a une petite boîte. Prends-la si tu veux. Ce sont les capotes de Vexy et Saïx-chou, j'ai oublié de leur rendre la dernières fois que je leur ai empruntée… Mais vu dans quel état est Vexen, il en aura plus besoin. Juste à côté y a un livre qu'il faut que tu rendes à Zexy avant que je m'occupe de lui… Cherches pas, y a pas d'image c'est un roman. Je l'avais utilisé pour caler mon armoire, te fais pas de fausses idées. D'ailleurs fait attention de pas te la faire tomber dessus.  
Il doit rester quelques CD sous mon lit, donne les à Dem' je l'ai prévenu qu'il allait pouvoir les récupérer (et prend exemple sur lui, ça c'est un pote). Larxene… Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, je veux bien te faire un dessin mais ça va pas ressembler à grand-chose. Et puis si jamais vous retrouvez Roxy avant moi… Je vous explose, y a pas de raison que ce soit ce qui triment qui doivent se faire doubler.

Voilà.  
Bon courage pour la fin… M'enfin, je sais que Sora et Riku sont plus fort que toi donc…

Ton Ex-futur-ami, Axel.

* * *

Et voilà, un Marluxia/Axel...  
J'avoue que je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de ce petit coup de gueule du N°8 mais en même temps je l'aime bien =D  
Au passage, non je ne déteste pas notre chère Princesse Marlulu... Mais il avait qu'à pas avoir les cheveux roses u.u


End file.
